On A Calm Evening: Extended Edition
by Count Morningstar
Summary: An extended scene from the eighteenth chapter of my other 5D's story, Stardust and Roses. Aki takes Yusei out to a remote hot spring in the Satellite wilderness to unwind. And things quickly take an interesting turn. Rated M for a very good reason.


**Introduction:** About a month or so ago, I finally got started on my very first 5D's story. It's an AU called _5D's Alternative Book 1: Stardust and Roses_, and it really took me a long time to finally put it together. And in that time there were quite a few changes. Originally the whole story was going to have an M rating so that I could the kind of scene that's in this story. But somewhere along the line, I decided that more people would read it if it had a T rating. But I still wanted to do a steamy love scene between Yusei and Aki, so I decided to do it as a separate oneshot. So as mentioned in the summery, this is pretty much a scene that was omitted from the eighteenth chapter of _Stardust and Roses_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

On A Calm Evening: Extended Edition

Yusei Fudo and his girlfriend, Aki Izayoi, rode their D-Wheels across the ruined wasteland that was the island of Satellite. The moon hung high above as Yusei followed Aki to an unknown destination. He had repeatedly asked Aki just where it was she was taking him, and Aki's only reply each time had been to smile and tell him he would find out. Yusei couldn't tell what the big mystery was all about, though he was more than willing to play along. At the very least, the mystery took his mind off of his problems.

Though the past week had been relatively peaceful, there was a lot that Yusei still had to deal with. For one thing, there was the Infinity Triad that ruled over all of Satellite. Though Yusei had defeated Placido, Lucciano and Jose were still a very real threat. Then there was the mysterious entity known as the Skeleton Knight, who Yusei was quickly becoming more and sure was a threat. Plus on that evening, Yusei couldn't help but think about his old friend and rival, Jack Atlas. And of the last duel they had in the prison known as the Pit, when Jack won by supposedly cheating. Ever since Yusei had heard that Jack had become the champion of Neo Domino, he had wanted to go there to find out what Jack did what he did to win.

Almost an hour had gone by since Yusei and Aki left their apartment at the Bird's Nest. And at last Yusei saw just where it was that Aki was taking him. It was a small body of water by a hillside surrounded by some large rocks and a few dead trees. They pulled up to the site only a few feet away.

"What is this place?" Yusei asked.

"It's a naturally occurring hot spring." Aki answered as she dismounted her red D-Wheel. "Bandit and Raven took me here a few weeks ago. Care to join me?"

"Oh, well… I didn't really bring a swimsuit or anything." Yusei replied as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Neither did I." Aki pointed out as she started to unzip her red and black riding suit. "So…?"

"Oh… okay." Yusei finally agreed, his pants starting to feel a bit tight.

Yusei was practically mesmerized as he saw Aki disrobe. It didn't take her long at all to get undressed. She wasn't wearing anything at all under her riding suit. As soon as she was completely naked, save for her usual hair ornament, Aki got into the shallow water of the hot spring. She turned around and beckoned to Yusei.

Yusei read the signal loud and clear. At last, he dismounted his D-Wheel and quickly took off his gloves and jacket, followed by his sleeveless black and red shirt. He tripped slightly as he tried to remove his boots, earning a slight giggle from Aki. But at last, Yusei managed to take off the meddlesome footwear, followed quickly by his jeans. Once his boxers were off, Yusei got into hot spring and sat down. The warm water was calm and soothing against his skin.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Aki asked as she came over.

"Yeah." Yusei replied, his face a deep shade of red.

Yusei's blue eyes met Aki's gold. There was no longer a need for words. He pulled her into an embrace. Small moans escaped their mouths as their bare skin made contacted before the two of them became locked in a deep open-mouthed kiss. Aki's ample breasts pressed tightly against Yusei's chest as their tongues explored the other's mouth. They finally broke apart for air after an uncertain amount of time passed. Their eyes locked on one another again as they both caught their breath.

Neither of them could wait any longer. Aki repositioned herself on Yusei's lap so that his already hardened rod slid into her opening. Aki winced a bit as Yusei entered her. It was a new experience for the both of them. Yusei took her mind off the pain by kissing and sucking on her neck. But the pain didn't last long. Slowly, Aki began thrusting her hips only slightly, her arms tightly around Yusei.

Over time, Aki's pace quickened. Her moans deepened and she began to hold onto Yusei tighter than before. Yusei could feel Aki's inner walls tightening around his rod, and he too felt like he was on the edge. Then at long last, the two of them hit a hard climax at the same moment. After catching their breath, Aki got off of Yusei and sat down next to him. Yusei put his arm around her, allowing Aki to nestle against him.

At that moment, the two of them were perfectly content. The land was silent all around them and Yusei and Aki felt as though they were in their own little world. All of the problems they faced seemed like a distant memory. Of course they knew it wouldn't last. They wished it would. They both wished they could stay in the moment forever, but that was impossible. Still, they were both happy to have just this one knight where they didn't have to worry about anything else.

"You up for one more round?" Aki suddenly asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." A surprised Yusei answered, his rod beginning to harden again at the suggestion.

Aki stood up and walked over to one of the larger rocks surrounding the hot spring. Her wet naked body glistened in the moonlight. She leaned forward against the rock and looked expectantly at Yusei. Yusei quickly figured out that she wanted him to do it from behind her like a dog. Willing to grant her request, Yusei got up and walked over to her.

Taking firm hold of her hips, Yusei pushed his rod into her opening. Aki moaned as Yusei slid inside her. Yusei began to trust his hips into Aki at a soft pace, gradually building up speed.

"So good!" Aki moaned. "Harder!"

Yusei picked up his pace, thrusting harder and deeper. Aki's breasts began to bounce back and forth as Yusei plowed into her. After another blissful eternity, Yusei could feel himself on the edge. Aki's inner walls were tightening around him. Then, as if their bodies were totally in synch, they climaxed.

After withdrawing himself, Yusei pulled Aki back and kissed her from behind on the neck. They collapsed against the large rock. Yusei put his arm around Aki and kissed her on the forehead. The two of them were completely spent.

"We should probably be getting back soon." Yusei reminded her after a moment. "If Crow sends out a search party for us and finds us like this, we'll never hear the end of it."

"Yeah, but let's just stay like this for a little bit longer." Aki requested. "I want this moment to last as long as possible."

"Okay." Yusei agreed before kissing her on the forehead.

FIN

* * *

**Author's Note:** This ended up as a pretty simple oneshot. I may go back and edit some parts of it. I'm still not real sure about the beginning. Though I think no matter how I spin it at this point, this is pretty much for those who've already read _Stardust and Roses_. So those who haven't probably don't know all that's going on. At the very least, I hope this oneshot gets those who haven't read _Stardust and Roses_ interested in reading it.

There were a couple of other characters that were only mentioned by name. One was Raven, an OC created by sammycrisinix, who's kindly let me use Raven in this AU. The other character mentioned was Bandit, a minor character I created as a female member of Crow's massive gang in Stardust and Roses. I've been trying to develop her character more, but so far keep cutting all her scenes.

Please review and let me know what you think. And if you haven't read _5D's Alternative Book 1: Stardust and Roses_, I hope you do.


End file.
